Teleconferencing, sometimes referred to as videoconferencing (VC), Telepresence, or collaboration systems, allow meetings between persons or groups of people at different locations. The teleconferencing systems may provide both video and audio communication, and include equipment that may be installed in rooms dedicated to conferences/meetings. A meeting participant that has a personal electronic device, such as a mobile phone, tablet computer, laptop computer, etc. may connect his/her device to a teleconferencing system that has been installed in a meeting room.